SIN SENTIDO
by S.A.T.A.N.I.C
Summary: ESTE FANFIC RELATA UNA RELACION DESTRUCTIVA Y DOLOROSA ENTRE MARCO Y LYSERG, POR LO TANTO CONTIENE MUCHO YAOI, SI MUCHO YAOI Y TAMBIEN LEMON (TERMINADO)
1. INTRODUCCION

HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO ESTAN, PUES LA VERDAD ME VALE COMO ESTEN, EL PUNTO ES QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FANFIC, POR CIERTO ES EL PRIMERO, POR SI QUIEREN SABER ME GUSTA BASTANTE SHAMAN KING Y COMO MUCHAS PAREJAS YA ESTAN MUY COPIADAS DECIDI HACER UNA QUE NUNCA HE VISTO, PERO QUE EN LA SERI ES MUY INSINUADA, ESPERO ME MANDEN REVIEWS PARA QUE SEPA QUE LE FALTA AL FANFIC Y SI NO ME LOS MANDAN PUES ME VALE YO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO MUY FELIZMENTE, BUENO ALOS QUE NO LES GUSTE EL YAOI PUES NO SEAN IMBECILES Y NO LEAN Y A LOS QUE LES GUSTA ESPEREN UN POCO PORQUE MAS ADELANTE HAY UNAS ESCENAS MUY BUENAS, BUENO ESPERO LES AGRADE Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES.(POR CIERTO SOY AUTOR, CAPTEN SOY AUTOR, SI SOY HOMBRE Y ME GUSTA MUCHO EL YAOI). SIN SENTIDO  
  
CAPITULO  
INTRODUCCION  
  
YA HABIA PASADO ALREDEDOR DE DOS AÑOS, uN AÑO COMPLETO SIN VER A ESAS PERSONSAS QUE LO AYUDARON O MAS BIEN DICHO ESAS PERSONAS A QUIEN EL HABIA AYUDADO PORQUE LA VERDAD EL NO HABIA HECHO NADA, SOLO MUY POCO PERO ESO NO IMPORTABA LO QUE IMPORTABA ERA QUE SU PADRE Y MADRE HABIAN SIDO VENGADOS DE HAO ASAKURA, QUIEN HABIA DESTRIUDO A TODO LO QUE EL CONSIDERABA IMPORTANTE OSEA SUS PADRES, PERO BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ERA QUE AL FIN PODIA DESCANSAR TRANQUILO, POR FIN TRANQUILO, PERO NO , NO PODIA HABIA ALGO QUE LO INCOMODABA, ERA MARCO, SI MRCO , EL LE ENSEÑO MUCHAS COSAS VALIOSAS CUANDO ESTUVO CON EL Y LOS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS EN LOS SOLDADOS X, LYSERG TODAVIA TENIA UNA PREOCUPACION, ¿Qué HABIA PASADO CON EL? , LYSERG SABIA QUE AL POCO TIEMPO QUE HAO FUE DERROTADO LA PRINCESA MURIO, ENTONCES MARCO YA NO TENIA PROPOSITO PARA SEGUIR CON LA PRINCESA, LY SERG SE PREGUNTABA TODAS LAS NOCHES QUE HABRA PASADO CON EL JOVEN MARCO, PERO NO CONTABA CON QUE MUY PRONTO LO SABRIA Y QUE ESO LE TRAERIA SU FIN.  
  
LYSERG YA NO ERA EL NIÑITO QUE TODOS CONOCIAN SE HABIA VUELTO UN POCO MAS RUDO Y CLARO MUCHO MAS GUAPO, YA NO ERA EL NIÑO FLAQUITO AL CUAL EL VIENTO LO MOVIA PARA TODOS LADOS, YA TENIA 16 AÑOS Y LA VERDAD SE HABIA PUESTO MUY GUAPO, YA QUE SU UNICA PREOCUPACION HABIA SIDO LA ESCUELA YA NO TENIA NADA MAS QUE HACER POR LO TANTO DECIDIO HACER MUCHO EJERCICIO Y LA VERDAD DIO RESULTADO YA QUE SU CUERPO SE HABIA VUELTO BASTANTE FUERTE, MUSCULOSO Y LYSERG SE HABIA PUESTO BASTANTE GUAPO.  
  
ERA UN DIA LLUVIOSO POR OCTUBRE LYSERG SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CUARTO VIENDO POR LA VENTANA EL CIELO, SE NOTABA QUE ESTABA POR LLOVER LAS NUBES GRISES LO PREDECIAN, ASI QUE PENSO EN QUEDARSE EN SU CASA Y YA NO SALIR, ERA VIERNES POR LA TARDE POR LO TANTO NO TENDRIA QUE IR A LA ESCUELA AL SIGUIENTE DIA, ENTONCES DECIDIO DORMIR UN BUEN RATO.  
  
ALOS POCOS MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE LYSERG SE QUEDARA COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDO SONO EL TIMBRE DE SU CASA EL SE ASUSTO UN POCO, YA QUE ESTABA ALGO ADORMILADO, BAJO LAS ESCALERAS TODAVIA CON LOS OJOS ENTRECERRADOS, AL LLEGAR A LA PUERTA LA ABRIO LENTAMENTE YA QUE AFUERA ASI MUCHO FRIO, TIPICO DE INGLATERRA Y MAS EN ESAS FECHAS, VIO A UN HOMBRE VESTIDO DE ROJO QUE LE ALARGO UN PAQUETE COLOR NEGRO CON UNA INSIGNIA QUE LO HIZO ABRIR LOS OJOS DE PAR EN PAR, UNA INSIGNIA QUE EL NO PODIA CREER ESTAR VIENDO, EL SEÑOR DE ROJO LE DIO TAMBIEN UN SOBRE Y UNA TARJETA, LA CUAL LYSERG FIRMO, EL SEÑOR SIN DECIR NADA TOMO LA TARJETA FIRMADA Y SE RETIRO. QUE HOMBRE TAN EXTRAÑO PENSO LYSERG NISIQUIERA QUISO PROPINA, PERO BUENO LYSERG TENIA OTRAS COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER COMO ABRIR EL SOBRE Y EL PAQUETE NEGRO Y SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASABA LA SEÑAL QUE TENIA EL PAQUETE ERA UN SIMBOLO QUE LYSERG CONOCIA MUY BIEN ERA UNA X MUY GRANDE Y DE COLOR ROJO, ESO LE DECIA QUE EL PAQUETE OBIAMENTE ERA DE MARCO EL UNICO SOBREVIVIENTE SE LOS SOLDAOS X.  
  
LYSERG HABRIO LENTAMENTE EL PAQUETE DEBIDO A QUE ESTABA ALGO NERVIOSO, TERMINO DE HABRIRLO Y SE ENCONTRO CON UNA PEQUEÑA CAJA COLOR NEGRO COMO EL DE LA EMBOLTURA, LA CAJA TENIA UNA CERRADURA EN FORMA DE X LYSERG TRATO DE ABRIRLA POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS PERO NO LO CONCIGUIO, AL FINAL YA DESESPERADO INVOCO A MORFIN SU ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE PERO TAMBIEN SU MEJOR AMIGA, PERO NI ELLA LOGRO ABRIR EL PAQUETE, LYSERG ALGO DESESPERADO DEJO EL PAQUETE Y SE DECIDIO POR LEER LA CARTA, LA HABRIO RAPIDAMENTE Y CUANDO AL FIN LA DESDOBLO LEYO LO QUE DECIA, SOLAMENTE ERAN UNAS CUANTAS LINEAS QUE DECIAN LO SIGUIENTE:  
  
LYSERG:  
  
MAÑANA ALAS 12:00PM EN EL PARQUE QUE ESTA CERCA DE TU CASA VEN SOLO SIN MORFIN, TE VEO EN LA FUENTA, ESPERO VENGAS TE ESTARE ESPERANDO.  
  
MARCO  
  
LYSERGAL TERMONAR DE LEER LO QUE LA CARTA DECIA SE QUEDO INMOVIL, LUEGO RACCIONO Y DERRAMO UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS, PERO NO POR QUE ESTUVIERA TRISTE O SE SINTIERA MAL, SINO DE FELICIDAD, AL FIN DESPUES DE TODO ESE AÑO SOLO SIN SABER NADA DE SUS AMIGOS EN ESPECIAL DE MARCO, PORFIN PODRIA SABER COMO ESTABA Y PLATICAR CON EL. ERAN YA COMO LAS 9:30PM Y MLYSERG NO TENNIA NADA QUE HACER SOLO ESPERABA QUE TRANSCURRIERA EL TIMPO PARA PODER VER A MARCO, PERO FALTABAN MAS DE 24 HRS, HABIA RESIVIDO EL PAQUETE HACE SOLO UNAS HORAS Y EL SABER LA NOTICIA DE S8U AMIGO MARCO LE HACIA PONERSE MUY FELIZ, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO MUY NERVIOSO .YA QUE NOI TENIA NADA QUE HACER OPTO POR DORMIR UN BUEN RATO YA QUE MAÑANA ESTARIA DESPIERTO SEGYRAMENTE HASTA MUY ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE.  
  
YA ERAN LAS 11:30PM SOLO FALTABA MEDIA HORA Y LYSERG ESTARIA VIENDO A SU AMIGO, ESRTABA MUY EMOCIONADO, TODO EL DIA SE LA PASO PENSANDO EN QUE PASARIA EN LA NOCHE, NO COMIO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS, SE ESTABA VISTIENDO, ACABABA DE BAÑARSE YA QUE QUERIA LUCIR LO MAS PRECENTABLE POSIBLE SE PUSO UNA PLAYERA ROJA Y SUS PANTALONES CAFES Y SU TIPICO ABRIGO SOLOR VERDE CON CUADROS.  
  
LYSERG SE DIRIGIA A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA, SALIO Y EN LA ENTRADA VIO A UNA NIÑA QUE LO SALUDO EL LE CONTESTO EL SALUDO Y SE RETIRO, ELLA SE LLAMABA ELIZABETH ERA LA VECINA DE LYSERG Y TENI LA MISMA EDAD QUE EL DE HECHO IBAN EN LA MISMA ESCUELA EN EL MISMO SALON Y LYSERG LA APRECIABA MUCHO COMO AMIGA AL IGUAL QUE ELLA A EL, SIN PERDER TIEMPO LYSERG CORRIO HACIA EL PARQUE, YA SE LE HACIA TARDE, TODO EL DIA APURANDOSE, PARA QUE A ULTIMA HORA SE LE HICIERA TARDE, ELIZABETH SE DIRIGIA HACIA EL, PERO LYSERG SIN DAR TIEMPO DE NADA SALIO CORRIENDO MUY APUARA HACIA EL PARQUE YA ERAN LAS 11:45PM,ELIZABETH DECIDIO IRSE A SU CASA, LUEGO LE PREGUNTARIA A LYSERG QUE PASABA.  
  
YA LYSERG EN EL PARQUE VIO A LO LEJOS LA FUENTE SE DIRIGIO A ELLA Y CUANDPO ESTABA BASTANTE CERCA VIO A UN LADO DE ESTA A UN JOVEN DE CABELLOS COLOR AMIRILLO, OJOS AZULES Y UNA PIEL BASTANTE BLANCA, CON LENTES Y BASTANTE ALTO, ESTE JOVEN ERA BASTANTE GUAPO, EL ERA , ERA MARCO. QUE AL VER AL GUAPO Y CAMBIADO DE LYSERG LE DIRIGIO UNA SONRISA BASTANTE LUJURIOSA, LYSERG SOLO SE PUSO ALGO ROJO Y DESPUES DE ESO SE ACERCO AL JOVEN MARCO PARA SALUDARLO CARIÑOSAMENTE.  
  
Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo, este es el mas aburrido, pero mas adelante se pone todo mas emocionante, mande reviews, para que me digan que mas le pongo, si quieren y si no púdranse en las llamas del infierno 


	2. DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO

HOLA DENUEVO A TODOS, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 1 FUE ALGO ABURRIDO PERO BUENO, LES PROMETO QUE STE ESTARA MUY EMOCIONANTE, ADEMAS DE QUE VA HA ESTAR MUY LARGO, PORCIERTO MANDEN REVIWS DICIENDOME QUE LE FALTA AL FANFIC, OK BUENO ESO ESPERO O TENDRE QUE LLAMAR A HAO PARA QUE LOS QUEME LENTAMENTE MIENTRAS YO RIO COMO IMBECIL MANIATICO, BUENO AQUÍ VA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO LES AGRADE. .  
  
SIN SENTIDO  
  
2-CAPITULO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO  
  
LYSERG CAMINO LENTAMENTE HACIA MARCO, SU CORAZON LATIA RAPIDAMENTE, AL LLEGAR CON EL NOTO QUE MARCO HABIA CAMBIADO UN POCO, ERA MAS GUAPO. MARCO LE SONRIO A LYSERG Y ESTE SE SONROJO UN POCO, LUEGO YA QUE ESTABAN MUY CERCA LYSERG LE DIO LA MANO A MARCO, PERO ESTE ENVEZ DE DARLE LA MANO LO ABRAZO FUERTEMENTE LYSERG NADA TONTO CORRESPONDIO EL ABRAZO, MARCO LE DIJO A LYSERG, QUE NO FUERA TAN FRIO, QUE HABIA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA FORMALIDAD, DESPUES DE UN RATO LOS DOS SE DIRIGIAN A LA CASA DE LYSERG, MARCO LE HABIA CONTADO QUE DESDE QUE HABIA MUERTO LA PRINCESA EL HABIA DECAIDO MUCHO Y QUE LA VERDAD YA NO TENIA A DONDE IR, PERO QUE TENIA BASTANTE DINDERO Y PODRIA VIVIR SIN TRABAJAR ALREDEDOR DE UNOS 2 O 3 AÑOS, PERO QUE HABIA DECIDIDO IR CON EL PARA PODER ESTAR CON UN BUEN AMIGO, CLARO SI EL ACEPTABA, LUEGO LE EXPLICO A LYSERG QUE DESEABA VIVIR CON EL, QUE EL PODRIA TRABAJAR EN LA MAÑANA MIENTRAS QUE LYSERG IBA A LA ESCUELA, LYSERG ACEPTO, YA QUE ERA BUENO ESTAR CON ALGUIEN EN CASA QUE SOLO, BUENO SOLO TENIA A MORPHIN PERO ESO NO CONTABA MUCHO. YA EN LA CASA DE LYSERG, LYSERG LE PREGUNTO A MARCO QUE, QUE CONTENIA EL PAQUETE, MARCO LE DIJO QUE TODO A SU TIEMPO, YA DENTRO DE LA CASA DE LYSERG MARCO SE ACOMODO EN LA HABITACION DE HUSPEDES, DESDE QUE HAO HABIA DESTRUIDO SU ANTIGUA CASA CON TODO Y SUS PADRES LYSERG SOBREVIVO CON TODOS LOS MILLONEDS QUE SUS PADRES LE EREDARON, Y CON ESO SE COMPRO UNA PEQUEÑA CASA DE DOS PISO, CON 2 HABITACIONES, 3 BAÑOS UNA SALA, COMEDOR,, COCINA Y UN PEQUEÑO JARDIN, YA QUE EL VIVIA SOLO NO NECESITABA BASTANTE ESPACIO.  
  
YA MARCO INSTALADO EN SU NUEVA HABITACION LE DIO LAS BUENAS NOCHES A LYSERG Y LE PROMETIO CONTAR TODO LO QUE HABIA HECHO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, YA QUE ERAN ALREDEDOR DE LAS 3:15 Y MARCO ESTABA MUY CANSADO POR EL VIAJE DESDE JAPON, ADEMAS DE QUE LYSERG POR DEMASIADAS EMOCIONES YA TENIA SUEÑO. MARCO DIO LAS BUENAS NOCHES A SU AMIGO Y SE RETIRO HACIA SU NUEVA HABITACION, YA ALLI SE RECOSTO EN LA CAMA Y PENSO., JA AL FIN ESTOY AQUÍ, TAN CERCA DE LYSERG, EL NIÑO A CAMBIADO BASTANTE, ESTA BASTANTE GUAPO, Y NO DURARE EN HCERLO MIO.  
  
CUANDO LYSERG POR FIN SE ACOSTO NO PODRIA PENSAR EN NADA MAS QUE EN QUE AMANECIERA, YA QUERIA VER A MARCO POR LA MAÑANA, NO SABIA QUE LE SUCEDIA PERO AL PARECER YA LO ESTABA AVERIGUANDO, ESTABA ENAMORANDOSE DE MARCO, PERO COMO ERA POSIBLE, CUANDO ESTABAN EN LOS SOLDADOS X TAMBIEN LE HABIA GUSTADO, PRIMERO LYSERG SE CONFUNDIO MUCHO, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE GUSTABA ALGUIEN Y LO PEOR ERA UN HOMBRE, PERO ESO YA HABIA PASADO Y EL CREIA QUE YA LO HABIA SUPERADO QUE SOLO HABIA SIDO UNA CONFUCION O ALGO ASI, PERO HAORA QUE TENIA A MARCO CERCA PUDO COMPROBAR QUE ESE SENTIMINRTO REGERESO Y LO PERO LO TRIPLE DE FUERTE, PERO QUE PODIA HACER EL POBRE DE LYSERG ESTABA BASTANTE CONFUNDIDO COMO PARA SABER QUE MUY PRONTO DESCUBRIRIA QUE NO SOLO LE GUSTABA MARCO.  
  
YA EN LA MAÑANA LYSERG DESPERTO MUY TARDE COMO ALA 1:00PM CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA DE LA HORA QUE ERA SE LEVANTO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO SE DIRIGIO AL BAÑO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN SU CUARTO Y RAPIDAMENTE SE BAÑO Y VISTIO, SALIO YA ARREGLADO Y LO MEJOR VESTIDO QUE PUDO(SE VIA MUY GUAPO) PARA SALIR A VER A SU AMIGO MARCO, CUANDO TOCO EN LA PUERTA DEL NUEVO CUARTO DE MARCO SE PERCATO DE QUE SU AMIGO NO SE ENCONTRABA Y ESCUCHO ALGUNOS SONIDOS EN LA COCINA ASI QUE DECIDIO BAJAR, ENCONTRO A MARCO TECNICAMENTE HACIENDO LA COMIDA YA QUE NO ERA HORA DEL DESAYUNO, LYSERG LE EXPLICO A MARCO LO APENADO QUE ESTABA POR DESPERTARSE MUY TARDE, PERO ESQUE TANTAS EMOCIONES LO HABIAN CANSADO MUCHO, MARCO LE CONTESTO QUE NO SE PREOCUPARA, QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN QUE MEJOR SE SENTARA PORQUE LE IBA A SERVIR LA COMIDA, LYSERG MUY APENADO SE SENTO Y SE PERCATO DE UQE TODA LA COCINA ESTABA BASTANTE LIMPIA , APARTE DE QUE LA COMIDA DE MARCO OLIA DELICIOSO, MARCO LE CONTO A LYSERG DURANTE TODOA LA COMIDA SOBRE LO QUE HIZO DURANTE ESOS DOS AÑOS, DESPUES DE IR CON LA PRINCESA A PREDICAR EN LAS PARTES MAS REMOTAS DE JAPON LA PRINCESA MURIO Y MARCO MUY DOLIDO CONTINUO LA MISION, HASTA QUE YA NO PUDO MAS Y DECIDIO IRSE A VIAJAR UN TIEMPO PARA OLVIDAR A LA PRINCESA, LUEGO REGRESO A JAPON Y POR ULTIMO DECIDIO IR CON EL, LYSERG LE PREGUNTO A MARCO EL PORQUE LA DECISIÓN DE VENIR A VIVIR CON EL, A LO QUE MARCO RESPONDIO, QUE LO HACIA PORQUE DE VERDAD LO APRECIABA MUCHO, APARTE DE UQE ERA SU UNICO AMIGO, YA QUE NO PENSABA ACUDIR CON LOS ASAKURA, LYSERG AL OIR ESTO SE SONROJO UN PACO, MARCO AL NOTARLO SONRIO MALICIOSAMENTE.  
  
DESPUES DE UN RATO DE PLATICA SE HIZO DE NOCHE, ERA DOMINGO Y LYSERG SE TENIA QUE IR A DORMIR TEMPRANO, YA QUE AL DIA SIGUENTE TENIA QUE ACUDIR A LA ESCUELA, FUE EN ESE MOMENTO CUANDO A LYSERG SE LE OCURRIO UNA GRAN IDEA, PORQUE NO, ERA ALGO LOCA PERO BASTANTE BUENA, SE DIRIGIO HACIA MARCO QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA OBSERVANDO LA TELEVISION EN SU HABITACION, LYSERG LE EXPRESO A MARCO SU IDEA ,QUIEN ACEPTO SIN VACILAR, LE CONTESTO A SU AMIGO QUE ERA BASTANTE BUENA, LA IDEA CONSTABA DE LO SIGUENTE, EN LA ESCUELA DE LYSERG EL MAESTRO DE RELIGION CATOLICA ACABABA DE FALLECER POR LO TANTO LA ESCUELA ESTABA BUSCANDO UN MAESTRO, Y MARCO ERA RECONOCIDO POR SUS ASAÑAS Y TENIA MUY BUENAS RECOMENDACIONES, POR LO TANTO PORQUE NO IR A LA ESCUELA DEL PEQUEÑO LYSERG Y PEDIR TRABAJO, TALVEZ LO CONSIGUIRIA Y SI LO HACIA PUES MEJOR, HACI PODRIA TENER LA OPCION DE ESTAR MAS CERCA DEL GUAPO NIÑO Y PODER HACERLO CAER EN SU TRAMPA, PENSO MARCO.  
  
YA ERA ALGO TARDE, ERAN COMO LAS 6:30AM Y LYSERG APENAS SE ESTABA BAÑANDO, MARCO TOCO A LA PUERTA DEL PEQUEÑO LYSERG AL VER QUE NADIE RESPONDIA ENTRO Y OBSERVO QUE LA LUZ DEL BAÑO ESTABA PRENDIDA Y QUE EL AGUA CAIA RITMICAMENTE, ENTONCES MARCO SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE A LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO, LA ABRIO POCO A POQUITO Y AL FINAL DE UN GOLPE LA ABRIO COMPLETAMENTE, ANTE EL TENIA A UN SER HERMOSO, ERA LYSERG QUE ESTABA SEMIDESNUDO, SOLO TRAIA LA TOALLA AMARRADA A SU CINTURA QUE CUBRIA PARTE DE SUS PIERNAS Y SU ORGANO MASCULINO,(SE ANTOJA VERDAD?), MARCO PUSO CARA DE ESTUPIDO COMO QUIEN NO SABE QUE PASA, MIENTRAS QUE LYSERG SE SONROJO TOTALMENTE, MARCO DIO UNOS PASOS HACIA TRAS DIO LA VUELTA Y CERRO LA PUERTA, YA AFUERA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA BSTANTE EXCITADO, EL SOLO VER AL GUAPO DE LYSERG DE ESA MANERA LO EXCITO BASTANTE, MARCO SE CONTROLO LLAMO A LA PUERTA DEL BAÑO, LYSERG LA HABRIO, PERO LA DIFERENCIA ERA QUE YA ESTABA VESTIDO(QUE MAL), MARCO LE DIJO LO APENADO QUE ESTABA Y LE PIDIO MIL DISCULPAS, LYSERG LE SONRIO COMO SI LO QUE HUBIRA PASADO PASARA CADA RATO Y LE DIJO QUE NO SE PREOCUPARA, QUE A CUALQUIERA LE PASABA, LE COMENTO A MARCO QUE YA ERAN 10 PARA LAS SIETE Y QUE LAS CLASES COMENZABAN A LAS 7:30 , POR LO TANTO SE TENDRIAN QUE DAR PRISA, MARCO NO DIJO NADA, SOLO SSLIO DEL CUARTO DE LYSERG Y LE GRITO QUE LO ESPERARIA AFUERA, LYSER CONTESTO QUE SI, QUE YA NO TARDARIA MUCHO Y SE FUE AL BAÑO RAPIDAMENTE A LAVARSE LA BOCA, MIENTRAS LO HACIA PENSABA, PORQUE MARCO HABIA ENTRADO DE ESA MANERA EN SU CUARTO, PERO LO MAS RARO, PORQUE HABIA ENTRADO AL BAÑO????????, BUEN NO LE IMPORTABA, LO IMPORTANTE ERA QUE MARCO LO HABIA VISTO DE ESA FORMA Y LYSERG NADA ESTUPIDO NOTO LA MANERA EN COMO MARCO LO HABIA MIRADO Y ESO A LYSERG LE GUSTABA BASTANTE, LYSERG SIN HACER ESPERAR MAS A SU AMIGO, TOMO SU PESADA MOCHILA Y SALIO DE LA CASA.  
  
CUANDO LYSERG SALIO DE SU CASA SE ENCONTRO CON MARCO QUE LO ESPERABA IMPACIENTE MENTE, DERREPENTE A LA DISTANCIA LYSERG Y MARCO LOGRARON ESCUCHAR UNA VOZ FEMENINA QUE LLAMABA A LYSERG, LYSERG SE PERCATO DE QUE LA VOZ PERTENECIA A SU AMIGA ELIZABETH, MARCO SE QUEDO ALGO EXTRAÑADO AL VER A LA NIÑA CORRIENDO COMO IMBECIL HACIA ELLOS , AL LLEGAR ELIZABETH ABRAZO A LYSERG Y LE PRUGUNTO COMO ESTABA, LUEGO LYSERG LE PRESENTO A ELIZABETH A SU AMIGO MARCO, QUIEN LA SALUDO MUY FORMALMENTE Y ALGO FRIO, LYSERG LE EXPLICO A ELIZABETH LO SUCEDIDO CON MARCO, ELLA COMPRENDIO Y DECIDIO DESPEDIRSE, YA QUE SUS PADRES LA LLAMABAN PARA LLEVARLA A LA ESCUELA, LYSERG MIRO A MARCO QUIEN TENIA CARA DE QUERER INVOCAR A SU ANGEL Y DESTRUIR SATANICAMENTE A ELIZABETH, MARCO LE PPREGUNTO A LYSERG QUE QUIEN ERA A QUELLA NIÑA, LYSERG LE COMENTO QUE ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA Y NOTO COMO MARCO SE PONIA CELOSO, YA QUE ELIZABETH ERA UNA NIÑA MUY GUAPA, TENIA OJOS GRISES AZULADOS, UNA PELO NEGRO AZABACHE, UNA PIEL MUY BLANCA Y UN MUY BUEN CUERPO, POR LO TANTO MARCO SE PUSO CELOSO, LUEGO MARCO TOMO A LYSERG DEL HOMBRO Y LE DIJO QUE ESPERABA QUE ESA NIÑA NO FUERA SU NIVIA, LYSERG SE SONROJO UN POCO ANTE LOS CELOS DE MARCO, LOS DOS CAMINARON HACIA LA ESCUELA DE LYSERG CON PASO, RAPIDO YA QUE LLEGARIAN TARDE SI NO LO HACIAN, MIENTRAS LYSERG PENSABA QUE LOS CELOS DE MARCO NO ERAN COMUNES Y MIENTRAS MARCO PENSABA EN ESA NIÑA , ELLA PODRI SER UN PROBLEMA PARA CONQUISTAR A LYSERG. 


	3. ¿COMO DECIRTELO?

HOLA, COMO ESTÁN, ESPERO QUE INVOCANDO A SUS ESPÍRITUS ACOMPAÑANTES, BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI PRIMER FANFIC??????, ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO, BUENO ESTE ES EL TERCER CAPITULO Y ES CUANDO TODO SE PONE MEJOR, ESPERO LES AGRADE Y NO OLVIDEN MANDARME REVIWS, POR CIERTO QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS 2 UNICOS REVIEWS QUE TENGO, ELLOS JUNTO CONMIGO GOBERNAREMOS EL MUNDO, LOS DEMÁS SE PUEDEN MORIR, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A HAO WILL BURN YOU ALL, QUE ME A AYUDADO MUCHO Y QUE ME DIO LA IDEA PARA HACER ESTE FANFIC. BUENO COMENCEMOS CON EL FANFIC, HAO WILL BURN YOU ALL TE QUIERO MUCHO ERES TAN SUPERIOR COMO YO  
  
SIN SENTIDO 3-CAPITULO  
  
¿COMO DECÍRTELO?  
  
CUANDO MARCO Y LYSERG LLEGARON A LA ESCUELA TODOS EN ESPECIAL LAS NIÑAS SE QUEDARON VIENDO A MARCO CON CARA DE ¡QUE RICO¡ Y NO FALTO LA IMBECIL QUE GRITO ALGÚN PIROPO, MARCO SE SENTÍA LO MÁXIMO Y NO POR LA ATENCIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS, SINO POR COMO LYSERG SE PONÍA ROJO DE LOS CELOS, AL LLEGAR A LA DIRECCIÓN LYSERG DEJO A SU AMIGO Y SE DIRIGIÓ A SU SALÓN, DEBIDO A QUE LAS CLASES ESTABAN APUNTO DE COMENZAR, AL LLEGAR A SU SALÓN TODAS LAS NIÑAS COMO IDIOTAS FUERON CON LYSERG A PREGUNTARLE QUIEN ERA ESE MUCHACHO TAN GUAPO, LYSERG LAS VIO CON CARA DE MUÉRETE IMBECIL Y ELLAS DECIDIERON RETIRARSE YA QUE CORRE EL RUMOR DE QUE LYSERG ERA UN SHAMAN, LLEGO A SU LUGAR Y SE SENTÓ, CUANDO DE REPENTE SINTIÓ UNA MANO EN SU HOMBRO AL VOLTEAR LYSERG CON MUCHO AGRADO VIO A ELIZABETH, SU MEJOR AMIGA, ELLA LO SALUDO MUY ENTUSIASMADA, SE NOTABA QUE TENIA ANSIAS POR SABER QUIEN ERA EL TAL MARCO, LYSERG LE DIJO A ELIZABETH QUE LE TENIA QUE CONFESARE UN SECRETO, PERO QUE NO SABIA SI HACERLO, ELLA COMO MANIÁTICA LO SACUDIÓ DICIENDO "DIME LYSERG, POR FAVOR, DIME TE LO RUEGO SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA DIME", SOLO SE TRANQUILIZO CUANDO SE PERCATO QUE TODO EL SALÓN LA MIRABA CON CARA DE QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE, ELLA REACCIONO Y EMPEZÓ A GRITARLES UNA SARTA DE MENTADAS A TODOS PARA QUE DEJARAN DE VERLA RARO, AL FINAL LYSERG LE DIJO QUE LO PENSARÍA Y QUE LUEGO LE DIRÍA, ELLA SE ENOJO UN POCO PERO DE MALA GANA ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA DE SU AMIGO, PERO ESO SI LE TENIA QUE CONTAR CON DETALLE TODO SOBRE MARCO, NO ERA QUE A ELLA LE GUSTARA EL TIPO, SI ERA MUY GUAPO PERO ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE OTRO TIPO LLAMADO WILLIAM, WILLIAM ERA UN GRAN AMIGO DE ELLA Y LYSERG Y SOLO LYSERG SABIA LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELIZABETH HACIA WILLIAM, LYSERG LE RELATO TODO LO QUE HABÍAN HECHO Y TODO LO QUE HABÍA SUCEDIDO, CLARO OMITIENDO LO DEL BAÑO TAMBIÉN LE CONTÓ SOBRE QUE WILLIAM ES EL SHAMAN DE LOS SOLDADOS X, ELIZABETH TAMBIÉN ERA SHAMAN POR LO TANTO LYSERG LE HABIA COMENTADO TODO DESDE QUE EL LLEGO A LA ESCUELA SOBRE SUS AVENTURAS CON YHO LOS SOLDADOS X Y HAO, EL TERMINAR DE CONTAR ESTO ENTRO LA MAESTRA DE FÍSICA Y FUE CUANDO LYSER DECIDIÓ CALLAR. DESPUÉS DE FÍSICA SEGUÍA MATEMÁTICAS Y LUEGO RELIGIÓN CATÓLICA, CUANDO LLEGO ESTA CLASE LYSERG SE LE HABÍA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO QUE MARCO HABÍA IDO A VER LO DEL TRABAJO, PERO SE ACORDÓ BASTANTE BIEN DE EL, CUANDO ENTRO EL DIRECTOR DE BACHILLERATO CON MARCO, TODAS LAS ALUMNAS SE QUEDARON CON LA BOCA MAS QUE ABIERTA, BABEABAN COMO ESTUPIDAS, MIENTRAS QUE LYSERG LE DIRIGIÓ UNA SONRISA A MARCO QUIEN SE LA REGRESO LUJURIOSAMENTE, POR LO QUE LYSERG SE SONROJO, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS QUE HABÍAN VISTO A LYSERG LLEGAR CON MARCO SE LO QUEDARON VIENDO CON CARA DE EXPLÍCAME QUE DEMONIOS PORQUE NO CAPTO QUE SUCEDE, AL FINAL EL DIRECTOR LES DIJO A TODO EL SALÓN QUE MARCO IBA A SER SU PROFESOR DE RELIGIÓN CATÓLICA Y QUE ESPERABA UN DIGNO COMPORTAMIENTO. CUANDO EL DIRECTOR DECIDIÓ IRSE MARCO DEJO EL LIBRO QUE LE HABÍAN DADO EN LA DIRECCIÓN Y SE PRESENTO, TODAS LAS ALUMNOS CASI TENÍAN UNA CUBETA DEBAJO PARA QUE LA BABA NO SE LES CAYERA, LA CLASE DE MARCO ENVÉS DE SER MONÓTONA Y ABURRIDA COMO ACOSTUMBRAN A SER ESTAS CLASES, FUE BASTANTE INTERESANTE, EL LES HABLO SOBRE SECTAS SATÁNICAS, FANATISMO Y LO MEJOR, EXORCISMOS, LOS CHICOS QUEDARON MARAVILLADOS CON LA CLASE DE MARCO Y LAS CHICAS CON SU FÍSICO, AL TERMINAR LA CLASE TODAS RODEARON COMO PENDEJAS A MARCO QUIEN CASI, CASI TUVO QUE EMPUJARLAS SE DIRIGIÓ A LYSERG Y LE DIJO QUE AL TERMINAR LA ESCUELA SE VERÍAN EN EL PATIO CENTRAL PARA IRSE JUNTOS A LA CASA, TODAS PUSIERON CARA DE MUÉRETE AL ENTERARSE DE QUE MARCO Y LYSERG ERAN MUY BUENOS AMIGOS Y MAS AL SABER QUE VIVÍAN JUNTOS, PERO BUENO QUE PODÍA HACER LYSERG ERA MUY AFORTUNADO. ASÍ PASARON ALREDEDOR DE DOS SEMANAS, LYSERG VOLTEO SU CABEZA 20 MIL VECES TRATANDO PENSAR SE SI DECIRLE A ELIZABETH SOBRE MARCO O NO, AL FIN LO DECIDIÓ Y UN DÍA EN LA ESCUELA LE CONTÓ TODO A ELIZABETH, ELLA SE INDIGNO CON LYSERG, Y NO PORQUE A SU AMIGO LE AGRADARAN LOS HOMBRES, SINO POR NO HABERLE DICHO ANTES, TAMBIÉN LE CONTÓ EL SUCESO DEL BAÑO Y OTRO SUCESO QUE PASO HACE UNOS DÍAS. CUANDO LYSERG ESTABA INTENTANDO DORMIR MARCO FUE A SU CUARTO ABRIÓ LA PUERTA Y SE SENTÓ EN LA SILLA DEL ESCRITORIO DE LYSERG, MOVIÓ LA SILLA DE TAL MANERA QUE PUDIERA QUEDARSE VIENDO A LYSERG, QUIEN SE HACIA EL DORMIDO, MARCO LO ACARICIO POR UN RATO Y LUEGO SE RETIRO A SU CUARTO, PERO ANTES DE IRSE DIJO: ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA PUEDA DORMIR CONTIGO, ME GUSTA ESTAR CERCA DE TI, CUANDO LYSERG TERMINO DE CONTAR ESTO A ELIZABETH, ELLA SE QUEDO CON LA BOCA MAS ABIERTA QUE NUNCA Y PARECÍA QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LOS OJOS SE LE SALDRÍAN, LUEGO ELLA YA MAS CALMADA LE PREGUNTO A LYSERG, SI EL PENSABA ALGÚN DÍA DECIRLE A MARCO LO QUE SENTÍA, LYSERG LA VIO CON CARA DE QUE TE SUCEDE Y LE RESPONDIÓ QUE NO, PORQUE MARCO PODRÍA ENOJARSE MUCHO DE QUE LYSERG FUERA DE ESA MANERA Y MAS CON EL, POR LO TANTO LYSERG PREFERÍA SER SU AMIGO QUE DECIRLE Y PERDERLO, ADEMÁS DE QUE MARCO NO TENIA LOS MISMOS GUSTOS DE LYSERG, ELIZABETH SE QUEDO MUDA BAJO LA CABEZA, LUEGO SE QUEDO MIRANDO A LYSERG Y DIJO: ESTAS IMBECIL O QUE, ERES UN PENDEJO, NO CREIA QUE FUERAS A SER TAN ESTUPIDO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DESPUES DE TODAS LAS INCINUACIONES QUE TE HA HECHO MARCO NO HALLAS CAPTADO QUE EL ESTA IGUAL DE PERDIDO POR TI COMO TU POR EL, NO CREI QUE FUERAS A SER TAN IMBECIL LYSERG, LA VERDAD EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME AVERGÜENZAS, Y PENSAR QUE YO ALGÚN DÍA PENSÉ EN ACERTÉ MI CABECILLA DE TERRORISTA CUANDO CONQUISTE AL MUNDO, NO, NO PUEDE SER ME DECEPCIONAS Y TE DIGO ALGO TE DOY HASTA EL VIERNES PARA DECIRLE A MARCO LO SIENTES POR EL, HOY ES LUNES TIENES TODA LA SEMANA PARA PENSAR COMO LE HACES, PORQUE SI NO YO LE DIRÉ A MARCO LO QUE SIENTES POR EL, ESTAS COMO PENDEJO PENSANDO EN LO FELIZ QUE SERIAS CON EL Y ME IMAGINO QUE EL TAMBIÉN A SI QUE MAS VALE QUE LO HALLAS ENTENDIDO. CUANDO LYSER TERMINO DE ESCUCHAR A SU AMIGA LE RESPONDIÓ QUE TENIA RAZÓN, QUE NO ERA NORMAL EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE MARCO QUE LO HARÍA. ELIZABETH YA MAS TRANQUILA LE DIJO MUY EMOCIONADA A LYSERG: MIRA, MIRA YA VIENE WILLIAM, LYSERG OBSERVO COMO ELIZABETH PONÍA CARA DE IMBECIL Y COMO WILLIAM LE DIRIGÍA UNA SONRISA TANTO A EL COMO A ELIZABETH, Y LA VERDAD ELIZABETH NO TENIA MALOS GUSTAS, YA QUE WILLIAM ERA COMO TODO NIÑO TÍPICO INGLES, ÓSEA BASTANTE GUAPO, CABELLO CASTAÑO, OJOS VERDES, PIEL BLANCA Y MUY ALTO, SE VEÍA BASTANTE LINDO (QUE NIÑO TAN BONITO VERDAD????). LOS TRES AMIGOS SALIERON A RECREO, DONDE PLATICARON UN RATO, LYSERG LE CONTÓ TODO A WILLIAM SOBRE MARCO Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS, LYSERG SABIA QUE WILLIAM NO LO TOMARÍA A MAL DEBIDO A QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO WILLIAM HABÍA ESTADO ENAMORADO DE UN COMPAÑERO QUE DESDE EL AÑO PASADO SE HABÍA RETIRADO DEL PAÍS, POR LO QUE LYSERG AYUDO A SU AMIGO A SUPERARLO, POR LO TANTO LE CONTÓ TODO MIENTRAS ELIZABETH QUE YA SABIA LA HISTORIA A PROVECHO PARA VER COMO IMBECIL A WILLIAM TODO EL RECREO, YA AL FINALIZAR LA HISTORIA WILLIAM LE DIJO A SU AMIGO QUE NO SE PREOCUPARA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CON EL PARA TODO. DESPUÉS DE DOS DÍAS LYSERG YA SE HABÍA APRENDIDO EL DISCURSO AMOROSO QUE LE HARÍA A MARCO, CLARO AYUDADO POR SUS DOS AMIGOS, ENTONCES DECIDIÓ QUE EL VIERNES EN RECREO IRIA ALA OFICINA DE MARCO, COMO ERA EL ÚNICO MAESTRO DE RELIGIÓN PARA SECUNDARIA Y PREPARATORIA TENIA SU PROPIA OFICINA Y CLARO MUCHO TRABAJO, PERO BUENO LE PAGABAN BASTANTE BIEN Y ESO VALÍA LA PENA. LYSERG SE DECIDIÓ A DECIRLE A MARCO SUS SENTIMIENTOS CARA A CARA Y PUES YA SE SABIA EL DISCURSO Y TODO, NADA PODÍA SALIR MAL, CLARO SOLO QUE MARCO LE DIJERA A LYSERG QUE NO Y DECIDIERA IRSE DE LA CASA DE LYSERG, ESO ERA LO QUE LYSERG TEMÍA, PORQUE LA VERDAD PREFERÍA ESTAR CON MARCO COMO AMIGOS A PERDERLO PARA SIEMPRE, PERO BUENO QUE PODÍA HACER YA ERA VIERNES Y FALTABAN SOLO 3 HORA PARA QUE FUERA RECREO, POR LO TANTO FALTABAN 3 HORAS PARA QUE LYSERG LE CONFESARA SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS A MARCO. A LYSERG SE LE HICIERON ETERNAS LAS HORAS, CADA HORA PARESIA UN SIGLO O UNA ETERNIDAD, POR FIN SOLO FALTABAN 5 MINUTOS PARA EL RECREO, AL PERCATARSE DE ESTO LYSERG SE PUSO MUY NERVIOSO EMPEZÓ EN SU CABEZA A REPASAR EL DISCURSO, PERO LO EMPEZABA A OLVIDAR DE LO NERVIOSO QUE ESTABA, SUS MANOS LE SUDABAN, YA NO SABIA NI QUE TENIA QUE DECIR, MIENTRAS LYSERG PENSABA EN ESTO SE PERCATO DE QUE EL TIMBRE ACABABA DE TOCAR ANUNCIANDO EL RECREO, ERA LA HORA DEFINITIVA, ERA LA HORA EN QUE LYSERG LE TENIA QUE DECIR A MARCO TODO LO QUE SENTÍA POR EL, Y YA NO HABÍA MARCHA ATRÁS TENIA QUE HACERLO HOY MISMO, PERO LE DABA BASTANTE MIEDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESTO LE PODRÍA TRAER.  
  
LYSERG CAMINABA LENTAMENTE HACIA LA OFICINA DE MARCO, QUE ERA LA ULTIMA EN LA DIRECCIÓN, CAMINABA LENTAMENTE PERO DECIDIDO HACERLO MAS RÁPIDO, MIENTRAS MAS RÁPIDO MEJOR, AL LLEGAR A LA OFICINA DE MARCO TOCO A LA PUERTA ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE LA PERSONA QUE AMABA, ERA LA TIERNA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO FRÍA VOZ DE MARCO, DICIENDO "ADELANTE", LYSERG ABRIÓ LA PUERTA Y SALUDO A MARCO CON UNA SONRISA, LA CUAL LE FUE DEVUELTA POR MARCO QUIEN ESTABA MUY SORPRENDIDO, DEBIDO A QUE SE ESPERABA LA VISITA DE SU GUAPO AMIGO, LYSERG SE TORNO SERIO SE SENTÓ Y LE DIJO A MARCO QUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR, MARCO AL VER QUE ESTO IBA ENSERIO QUITO SU SONRISA Y TAMBIÉN TOMO ESE ASPECTO SERIO, SE SENTÓ Y LE PREGUNTO A LYSERG QUE CUAL ERA EL PROBLEMA, LYSERG LO MIRO TIERNAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y LE DIJO: MARCO LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO.. TE.. QUIERO... DECIR... ALGO........MUY.........IMPORTANTE............. YO...... TE.....TE...........TE................T.........E...........MARCO, YO LYSERG DIETHEL TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE YO..TE.A. 


	4. TE VI Y TUVE DESEOS DE AMARTE

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, muéranse patéticos estúpidos, excepto los que me mandan reviews, bueno hemos llegado a lo bueno de todo el lemon¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, siiiiiiiiiiiii, mucho lemon, Espero les agrade y si no pues púdranse en el infierno, con este capitulo técnicamente babearan en el teclado y morirán del deseo, bueno los dejo con el cuarto capitulo, adiós(no vallan a vomitar de la felicidad)por cierto hice caso y todo esta ya en minúsculas.  
  
Sin sentido  
  
4-capitulo TE VI Y TUVE DESEOS DE AMARTE  
  
Marco lo que pasa es que yo.. te.. quiero... decir... algo........muy.........importante............. Yo...... te.....te...........te................t.........e...........marco, yo lyserg diethel te tengo que decir que yo..te.a.  
  
Lyser no pudo terminar la frase, se había preparado casi una semana, con todo y discurso, parqué todo le saliera así, pero bueno le salio mucho mejor, porque justo cuando estaba apunto de acabar la frase algo lo interrumpió, algo que cambio su vida para siempre, sintió algo húmedo, que recorría su boca, si algo delicioso, algo que tenia el sabor mas dulce del mundo, era la lengua de marco, que no lo había dejado hablar, debido a que se encontraba prácticamente encima de lyserg, sosteniéndolo de la cabeza besándolo, lyserg al principio no lo pudo creer, pero al final se dejo llevar por el momento y finalmente correspondió ese beso, lo hizo de una manera tierna y tímida, debido a que era su primer beso, además de que marco no lo hacia nada mal, el besaba muy bien, lyserg se dejo llevar por la euforia del momento y sin darse cuenta se paro de lasilla y abrazo del cuello a marco, que cada vez hacia mas intenso el beso, marco sabia que tenia que ser delicado para no asustar al lindo niño que tenia en sus fuertes brazos, marco nada imbecil sabia que era el momento adecuado para hacer suyo a lyserg , así que sin perder el tiempo recostó a lyserg en su escritorio, sin antes tirar de un manotazo todas las cosas, marco rompió poco a poco aquel beso, aquel beso que hizo que lyserg perdiera totalmente la cabeza, cuando lyserg estaba ya en el escritorio recobro su conciencia y supo que lo que continuación iba a pasar seria algo maravilloso y que el deseaba desde hace mucho, sin embargo era su primera vez y estaba bastante nervioso, no sabia que hacer, marco noto el nerviosismo de su acompañante, así que le susurro al oído"no te preocupes, tu solo déjate llevar, yo haré el resto".  
  
Lyserg al escuchar esto no puso mas resistencia y se entrego por completo a su amante, primero marco se quito los lentes, se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave y por ultimo se quito sus lentes. Marco se sentó a lado de lyserg quien lo vio fijamente, se quedaron viendo uno al otro fijamente en los ojos, se quedaron allí perdidos, lyserg en los azules ojos de marco y marco en los verdes ojos de su amado lyserg, al fin marco reacciono y le sonrío a lyserg, que con esa sonrisa vio todo el amor y la seguridad que necesitaba.  
  
Luego se recostó lentamente enzima de lyserg que lo observaba con cara de niño tierno, luego marco comenzó por besarlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez lo así de manera violenta como si quisiera destrozar la boca de lyserg, mientras tanto lyserg disfrutaba, le gustaba mas la forma "salvaje", marco mordió el labio inferior de lyserg, quien emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, luego empezó a besar su barbilla y subió lentamente lamiendo la mejilla de lyserg, hasta llegar a su oído, donde lo lamió haciendo que lyserg se excitara mas, luego mordió con pasión la oreja del niño de pelo verde, que estaba por morir del placer, marco decidió regresar a la boca de su amado pero esta vez lamió sus labios suavemente, para degustarlos mejor, luego bajo un poco su lengua para darle un beso muy tierno que termino con una pequeña lamida en la barbilla de lyserg, marco bajo lamiendo el cuello de lyserg, luego lo empezó a besar lentamente, decidió succionar mientras lo besaba, en el cuello del pequeño lyserg quedaron marcas rojas y moradas, pero marco decidió continuar, lo unico que hacia lyserg era pasar sus manos en la espalda del guapo de marco, mientras recibía cantidades industriales de besos de marco, lyserg estaba bastante excitado, su pantalón lo revelaba todo, marco despojo violentamente a lyserg de su playera quien sintió un poco de frió pero al mismo tiempo calor.  
  
Luego marco bajo hasta el pecho del muchacho, se detuvo en sus rosadas tetillas, para besarlas y succionarlas, esto hacia que el inexperto de lyserg se excitara aun mas, marco lamió las tetillas de lyserg hasta hacer que se le pusieran duras, marco había logrado que a lyserg se le pusiera la carne como la de una gallina.  
  
Lyserg ya se estaba relajando entre beso y caricias de su "amigo" marco, lyserg ya mas lujurioso y atrevido deslizo su mano derecha por el costado de marco quien estaba muy ocupado en el pecho de lyserg,, este siguió deslizando su mano, hasta llegar a la cintura de marco, donde poco a poco y con algo de dificultad la logro meter entre sus piernas y el miembro de marco, luego lentamente y por enzima de la ropa, lyserg comenzó a tocar el grande miembro de marco, quien al sentir la mano de su compañero se sorprendió mucho y luego se empezó a excitar debido a los movimientos suaves pero al mismo tiempo excitantes que lyserg le hacia con su mano, lyserg sintió como el miembro de marco se ponía duro y se hacia mas grande de lo que ya era y esto provoco una gran excitación en el suyo.  
  
Luego lyserg comenzó a ser mas atrevido y comenzó por desabotonar la camisa negra de marco quien no puso resistencia, luego paso su dedo por el pecho de marco que mostraba grandes y bien formados músculos, luego marco se volvió a recostar sobre lyserg y volvió a lamer el pecho del muchacho, pero esta vez se fijo bien que lyserg también estaba muy bien, debido a sus poderosos músculos, lyserg paso sus manos por toda la espalada de marco, quien comenzó a excitarse mas, luego el muchacho saco su mano de su pierna y el miembro de marco para metérsela en la boca, este lamió los tres dedos introducidos en su boca, luego lo chupo y beso lujuriosamente.  
  
Lyserg se excito aun mas, y marco lo noto al sentir un bulto grande y bastante duro en su abdomen, marco decidió ir al siguiente paso, lamió una vez mas los labios de lyserg y Beso el abdomen musculoso del excitado muchacho, luego lo lamió lentamente hasta llegar al pantalón, ya allí bajo mas donde se veía el monte que en realidad era la excitación de lyserg, marco con los dientes le bajo el cierre del pantalón, y libero al miembro de lyserg que era mas que grande.  
  
Marco se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de semejante pene, era muy, pero muy grande y se veía delicioso, marco ocupo sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón y bajárselo a lyserg junto con los boxers, lyserg al sentirse desnudo vio que marco lo había liberado de los pantalones y boxers, que retenían a su enorme pene, lyserg sintió un poco de pena y se sonrojo levemente.  
  
Marco agarro con sus grandes manos el grande miembro, lo sujeto fuertemente y esto hizo que lyserg se retorciera del placer y gimiera como loco, el nunca había sentido semejante placer y la verdad marco no lo hacia nada mal. Luego marco movió el pene de lyserg de un lado a otro haciendo que este sintiera un placer indescriptible, marco lo empezó a masturbar, cada vez mar rápido y fuerte, marco paro haciendo que los gemidos de lyser cesaran, luego lamió el estomago de lyserg hasta que la punta del pene del muchacho toco la barbilla de marco, este se detuvo para meterse el pene de lyserg en la boca quien grito de placer, lo tomo con ambas manos mientras lo chupaba y succionaba como desesperado, como si quisiera arrancárselo, después de hacer esto durante un momento al ver que si seguía lyserg tendría su primer orgasmo , paro.  
  
Lyserg emitió un sonido de protesta al no sentir la lengua de marco en su miembro, lyserg estuvo a punto de venirse, sintió un cosquilleo en su pene, como si algo fuera a explotar dentro de el, lusego marco lamió los testículos de lyserg, quien hizo su pene aun mas recto y grueso. Marco desesperadamente se quito los pantalones, y fue cuando lyserg se percato de que estaba apunto de dejar de ser virgen.  
  
Marco al quitarse los pantalones, también se bajo los boxers y quito el calzado tanto de le como el de lyserg, lyserg no lo podía creer su pene era grande, pero el de marco era casi lo doble, era todo un monumento (que rico), marco se sintió bien al ver la impresión de su lyserg ante su poderoso miembro .marco se recostó sobe lyserg, el escritorio era algo incomodo, pero la euforia del momento era mas grande, lyserg sabia que ya no podía hacer nada, que todo ya estaba escrito y que ese día seria de marco.  
  
Marco antes de continuar vio a lyserg y le pregunto si estaba listo, lyser afirmo con la cabeza, marco prosiguió, primero tomo las dos piernas de lyserg y las coloco sobre sus hombros, luego subió un poco a lyserg, lo alisto y lentamente introdujo su pene en el pequeño orificio del niño, introdujo primero la punta del pene que era grande, pero no tanto como lo demás, luego poco a poco empezó a penetrar a lyserg, quien al sentir el duro miembro se excito, marco de un solo empujón termino por introducir todo su miembro en lyserg, quien al sentirlo grito de dolor, era un dolor indescriptible, bastante agudo, luego marco lo beso para suavizar sus gritos, marco saco un poco su pene, lyserg sintió alivio en su entrada, pero lyserg quería mas y con un movimiento obligo a marco a penetrarlo mas que la vez anterior y con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos le dijo a marco que continuara, marco obedeció y embistió a lyserg una y otra vez rítmicamente, cada vez lyserg sentía menos dolor, que cambiaba a placer, era como un dolor placentero, era difícil de describir, ya que enese momento todo el dolor que al principio sintió lyserg se había ahora transformado en placer absoluto, lyserg no creyó que se sintiera tan bien, mientras que marco gemía del placer, porque en verdad deseaba hacerle el amor al guapo de lyserg, marco sabia que lyserg ya empezaba a sentir placer envés de dolor así que lo embistió con mas fuerza logrando que lyserg dejara escapar gemidos de placer, pidiendo por mas.  
  
Marco después de un rato se separo de lyserg, quito a lyserg del escritorio y le dijo que esperara, mientras marco se recostó en el escritorio, baca arriba y le pidió a lyserg que se sentara en su miembro, lyserg que estaba ansioso por mas, hizo lo que su compañero le pedía, al sentarse en el pene de marco sintió como la penetración fue mas profunda y casi se viene en ese momento debido al enorme placer que sentía, luego lyserg comprendió lo que marco quería y comenzó a saltar sentado en el pene de marco, quien embestía al mismo tiempo que lyserg saltaba, ambos estaban apunto de llegar a su fase final, marco sintió el liquido seminal recorrer el interior de su pene y supo que tras 35 minutos haciéndole el amor a lyserg le había llegado la hora.  
  
Primero gimió al sentir el primer indicio, luego lyserg se estremeció de placer al sentir como el pene de marco se ponía mas ancho y duro, por lo tanto sabia que marco estaba en su etapa final, marco con un gemido de placer, y finalmente tuvo su orgasmo acompañado de aquél liquido que fue expulsado dentro de lyserg, en ese momento lyser sintió que su hora también llegaba y marco para ayudarlo tomo el pene de lyserg lo masturbo, hasta sentir como en su pecho se desembocaba el orgasmo de lyserg, que se le nublaron los ojos ante tanto placer y emociones al mismo tiempo, lyser dejo escapar un gemido final que anunciaba el fin de su orgasmo, algo que nunca iba a olvidar, era la mejor experiencia que pudo haber tenido, se acababa de entregar a la persona que mas amaba y se sentia verdaderamente bien, sabia que había hecho lo correcto y sabia que marco también lo amaba, por eso lyserg estaba muy feliz y no quería que ese momento acabara, quería seguir SINDO amado por el marco que el tanto amaba con todo su corazón.  
  
Por ultimo lyserg beso tiernamente a marco, quien le devolvió el beso y al terminar, lyser se quito de marco, para recostarse a su lado y decirle: MARCO TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE N EL MUNDO, SIN TI NO SOY NADA Y QUIERO QUE SEPASA QUE DESDE HOY SOY TUYO Y DE NADIE MAS, TE PERTENESCO.  
  
Marco rió maliciosamente, mientras pensaba: al fin es mío y nada ni nadie me lo quitara, aunque me entristece saber que muy pronto lo tendré que dejar, pues el plan ya casi llega a su fin, mientras este estupido no se de cuenta y se enamore mas de mi, todo saldrá bien jajajajajajaja.  
  
Marco contesto hipócritamente: solo quiero amarte y ser feliz contigo por siempre, te amo lyserg y quiero que sepas que nunca te dejare, porque eres mío.  
  
Lyserg al escuchar esto se sonrojo mucho, pero se sintió muy alegre.  
  
En ese momento se escucho que alguien toco a la puerta desesperadamente mientras decía ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡abran que esta pasando allí adentro, padre marco, abra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	5. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Hola, espero les halla gustado el capitulo anterior, fue puro lemon, pero bueno mi fanfic se podría decir que tiene lemon, yaoi , drama pero ahora sigue mi parte favorita, el angst, jajajajajajajaj, desde este capitulo habra MUCHO ANGST, sera lo mejor y quiero dedicarle este fanfic a hao will burn you all espero que ya termine sus 1000000 fanfics que empezó al mismo tiempo, pero bueno sin comentarios, ahora vallamos al angst, pobre lyserg sufrirá mucho jajajajajajaj, NO SE OLVIDEN de mandar reviews, solo tengo seis, me gustaría tener mas, así que por favor manden reviews, no quiero llamar a hao para que los queme y los mande al infierno satánicamente OK, bueno ahora al fanfic.  
  
SIN SENTIDO 5-CAPITULO EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Padre marco que no me oye habrá la puerta es muy importante por favor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿que esta haciendo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡??????????  
  
En ese momento lyserg recogió todas sus cosas las agarro y se metió debajo del escritorio de marco que de la parte de frente estaba cerrado pero por atrás abierto, para poder meter los pies, marco se vistió mas rápido que cuando se desvistió para hacer el amor con lyserg , entonces marco ya vestido abrió la puerta, era el director que le pregunto que estaba haciendo, marco se quedo callado y luego el director noto que alguien estaba debajo del escritorio de marco, el director se acerco para ver pero marco lo detuvo y lo saco de su oficina, ya afuera marco le dijo es lyserg señor, lo que pasa es que el joven lyserg me contaba un problema que tiene, es muy fuerte, pero no quería que nadie se enterara, por lo tanto cuando oyó la puerta se metió debajo de mi escritorio y por eso fue la demora, por favor no le valla a decir ni preguntar nada a este alumno.  
  
El director asintió con la cabeza y luego le dijo a marco que lo siguiera, marco le hizo caso pero antes se dirigió a su oficina y le dijo a lyserg : nos vemos en la casa "amor".  
  
Al escuchar esto lyserg se sonrojo, pero en ese momento sabia que no podía decir nada por la presencia del director, lyserg le dirigió una mirada positiva a marco quien entendió y se retiro siguiendo al director.  
  
Marco se preguntaba hacia donde lo llevaba el director, poco después se percato de que se dirigían hacia la enfermería, cuando estaban en la entrada, marco logro ver a Elizabeth afuera, quien tenia un semblante de preocupación y tristeza.  
  
Luego el director le dijo a Elizabeth que se retirara que seria informada antes de que las clases terminaran sobre el estado de salud de su compañero, marco todavía no comprendió bien la situación, cuando Elizabeth se fue el director vio fijamente a marco y luego le contó que un alumno llamado William se avía Tirado de las escaleras, que afortunadamente no estaba muy grave de salud, pero que si de la cabeza, William no tenía padres, vivía solo igual que lyserg, pero era un niño con bastante dinero .La razón por la cual el director traía a marco aquí, era para que hablara con William, ya que en la escuela no contaban con consejeros o algo así, utilizarían al padre marco, para saber la razón por la cual el pequeño William se había tratado de suicidar de esa manera.  
  
Marco acepto, ya que le pagarían mas por este trabajo, ya adentro el director hizo salir a la enfermera y dejo solos a marco y a William, marco vio fijamente al niño y lo encontró muy atractivo, William era blanco de ojos verdes , pelo café y una linda sonrisa, además de que tenia muy buen cuerpo, marco se sentó a un lado de William, este puso atención en el padre que al verlo bien se le hizo muy extraño, ya que marco daba un aspecto de hombre guapo de carácter fuerte, William se quedo perdido en los ojos azules de marco, quien comenzó a hablarle al joven de pelo castaño.  
  
Marco comenzó preguntándole directamente que porque razón había cometido el acto suicida, William solo miro hacia el techo, ya que estaba recostado y dijo en un tono seco:¿¿¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo a ti, para que le digas a los demás, para que me traicione, siquiera lo conozco????  
  
Marco se acerco al niño y le dijo, mira la verdad no soy padre, solo soy un pobre señor que no sabe mucho de dios, solo estoy aquí por interés propio.  
  
William con cara de indignado le pregunto que parqué demonios le contaba eso, ya que a el no le interesaba nada de la vida de marco.  
  
Fue entonces cuando marco le contesto, cuéntame, si yo digo algo a los demás, tu podrás decirles mi pequeño secreto, que de seguro hará que me corran.  
  
William medito un rato la proposición y tras un rato acepto el trato. Empezó su historia :mire señor marco, lo que pasa es que yo...... me enamore de alguien..........y ese alguien se fue................y...............extraño mucho a esa persona y la verdad no aguanto estar sin esta persona..............  
  
Marco le pregunto algo que hizo al chico estremecerse:¿ y esta persona es una chica o un chico?  
  
William se puso rojo y nervioso y dijo:¿porque pregunta señor marco?  
  
Marco le contesto que no era normal que alguien se refiriera a la persona como "alguien", ya que lo normal era decir el o ella, por lo tanto de seguro la persona que William amaba era un hombre, por lo tanto no quería que nadie se enterara, pero tampoco quería decirle ella.  
  
William ante el descubrimiento de marco se sonrojo y admitió que era cierto, marco sonrió, tenia un plan para este guapo chico.  
  
Después de un rato de plática marco sabía la vida entera del mocoso y sabia como manipularlo, tendría que enamorarlo poco a poco, como lo hizo con lyserg.  
  
Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 meses después de que marco y lyserg habían estado por primera vez, todo había parecido bien hasta el ultimo mes, todo era muy raro, marco tenia un comportamiento muy raro, al igual que William, marco ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con lyserg, además de que acostumbraba a llegar tarde y los fines de semana a veces no llegaba, y cuando lyserg le preguntaba la causa, terminaba haciendo el amor con marco, mientras que en la escuela William se portaba muy extraño con el, además de que iba muy seguido a la oficina de William, poniendo de pretexto su problema de las escaleras. Lyserg se estaba cansando de esto, el era un muchacho muy sensible y cariñoso pero no pendejo, sabia que algo se tramaba William y marco y eso no le gustaba, ya que reventaba de celos al pensar que marco podría estar engañándolo con William.  
  
Elizabeth estaba peor que lyserg, ya que el le pasaba muchas cosas a marco, pero Elizabeth se ponía celosa de cualquier cosas, y ella no era nada imbecil y desde hace mucho notaba las miradas lujuriosas que William y lyserg se traían, pero no decía nada para no hacer sufrir a lyserg, que no comentaba nada y se hacia el tonto.  
  
Un día lyserg harto de todo eso decidió seguir a marco, cuando escucho que este se levantaba, se hizo el dormido, marco entro a la habitación de lyserg, lo beso en la mejilla y se fue, al instante lyserg se paro y empezó la travesía.  
  
Cada paso que marco daba era una puñalada al corazón de lyserg, ya que marco se dirigía al peor lugar, al lugar donde este siempre había temido que marco fuera, a la casa de su antiguo amigo, William  
  
Cuando marco llego lyserg se escondió detrás de unos arbustos donde podía observar toda la escena, la puerta se abrió lentamente, sin decir palabra alguna salio William, el y marco se vieron un largo tiempo y luego vino lo peor, marco se acerco atrevidamente a William y lo beso.  
  
Cada segundo que pasaba era un dolor interno que lyserg sentía en el alma, ya no podía más ver esa escena, así que salio de allí y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su casa, al llegar allí se tiro en su cama, abrazo su almohada y derramo incontrolablemente todas las lagrimas que pudo, entre cada sollozo había un recuerdo, el recuerdo de marco y William besándose, que hacia que lyserg derramara aun mas lagrimas. pero era inevitable, amaba tanto a marco que se cegó por completo y pensó que toda la culpa la tenia William que el había conducido a marco contra sus deseos a hacer eso, que marco no tenia la culpa, pero lyserg era demasiado estupido e ingenuo para saber la verdad.  
  
Ese día era sábado y cuando marco llego lyserg sintió un golpe en el pecho, ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas desde aquella cruel escena que lyserg había presenciado, marco descaradamente entro a la habitación de lyserg, este se levanto de la cama y lyserg al ver a marco le dijo:¿ porque marco, porque me hiciste esto, que acaso no me quieres, porque yo te quiero mucho?, marco al oír esto no comprendió, hasta que lagrimas salieron por los ojos de lyserg y este le conoto a gritos todo lo que había visto, marco no dijo nada , solo fue abrazo a lyserg y comenzó a besarlo, hasta terminar haciéndole el amor, para cuando termino todo marco no dijo nada, solo se fue a la sal a ver la televisión.  
  
Lyserg algo confundido se vistió y salio de la casa, fue con su vecina, quien era su mejor amiga, Elizabeth, los papas de esta no se encontraban, por lo tanto los muchachos podían platicar sin preocupación de ser descubiertos.  
  
Lyserg termino de relatar todo a elizabeth quien al acabar de escuchar le grito: no puedo creer que haya alguien tan imbecil, eres estupido, pendejo o que demonios te pasa este imbecil te cerro los ojos por completo lyserg, ábrelos, tu bien sabes que marco te esta engañando bien y bonito con William, entiendelo mas pistas no puede a ver, el pendejo beso a William, a mi William enfrente de tu jetota, tu lo viste que mas quieres lyserg ???, La verdad no entiendo, tu, tu deberías estar peor que yo de enojado y vete, no haces nada, yo amo a William y me duele, pero yo no estoy con el, sin embargo tu y marco tienen algo especial, te entregaste ya no se cuantas millones de veces a el, entiende lyserg esta relación no pude seguir así, tienes que ponerle un alto ya, pero ya lyserg me entiendes.  
  
Pero lyserg no entendía, estaba segado por el amor que le tenia a marco y la verdad no sabia que hacer, no le quería poner un fin a su relación con marco, pero sabia que tenia que hablar con el para saber que tenia que hacer, para que marco no se fuera con William, al final lyserg se despidió de Elizabeth y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de esta salio hacia su casa.  
  
Cuando lyserg llego se dirigió temblando a marco y le pregunto el porque su beso con William, marco solo se acerco y lo beso, bueno lo intento, porque lyserg se alejo, marco se sorprendió mucho, pero al mismo tiempo en un arranque de cólera se pus histérico y muy violento, tomo a lyserg de los hombros y le grito: a mi no me rechazas lyser diethel, a mi m respetas, porque eres mío, y si quieres saber la verdad si, si me bese con ese amigo tuyo y sabes lo hace mejor que tu y por si te lo preguntabas, también ya hice el amor con el, y si supieras todo lo que hemos hecho, sabes se mueve en la cama mejor que tu imbecil.  
  
Lyserg se quedo sin aire al escuchar las palabras de marco, quería que todo fuera un sueño y quería despertar ya, no podía más, entonces marco lo sostuvo mas fuerte y empezó a lastimar a lyserg, este grito del dolor y bruscamente de un golpe aparto a marco, marco al sentir el golpe exploto de rabia y se acerco a lyserg, lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto, luego de un fuerte golpe lyserg callo al suelo de la sala, con un poco de sangre en su cara, marco tomo a lyserg de la mano para levantarlo, pero lyserg se resistió, marco ya no podía mas con su enojo, así que tomo a lyserg de la mano a la fuerza y a jalones lo levanto, lo llevo hasta su cuarto, y allí lo tiro enfrente de la cama y lyserg enojado golpeo a marco, quien perdió los lentes, marco recogió sus lentes los dejo en el escritorio de su cuarto se dio la vuelta y vio a lyserg con una mirada horrible, lyserg lloro al saber lo que seguía, marco tomo a lyserg de el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo satánicamente, lo golpeaba en el pecho, en el estomago , en la cara en las piernas, en donde los golpes llegaran cada uno era mas fuerte que el anterior, lyserg empezó a derramar sangre por todo el cuerpo de lyserg, marco siguió golpeando al chico hasta perder fuerza, lyserg derramo sangre por todo el cuarto, toda la alfombra estaba teñida de sangre, marco dejo a lyserg, lo tomo de los pelos y le dijo: para que aprendas a solo hacerme caso a mi, me entiendes y no quiero volver a tocar el asunto y mas vale que no le cuentes ni a Elizabeth y menos William por que te mueres, entendido, ahora quitate la ropa, ya apurate idiota , que no oyes?  
  
Marco sintió una gran furia al ver que lyserg solo se quedaba tirado en la alfombra, pero no comprendía que el chico no podía levantarse, estaba muy débil para hacerlo, había recibido varios golpes, no habían lastimado gravemente a lyserg, pero tampoco habían sido unos rasguños, ya que lyserg perdía mucha sangre, marco tomo a lyserg de la playera y lo jalo hasta la cama, lo subió de una forma brusca, le arranco la ropa violentamente y lo beso y por ultimo lo hizo suyo, lyserg no quería, no se dejaba, pero marco al ver que el muchacho se resistía lo empezó a golpear en la cabeza, lyserg después de tantos golpes ya no tenia resistencia propia, solo sentía como marco lo hacia suyo a la fuerza y lyserg sintió mucho dolor, no sabia si era por las heridas o por que marco lo estuviera violando o si era porque sus sentimientos se habían echo añicos. Pero al final lyserg sentía mucho dolor y por primera vez asco hacia marco quien al parecer paresia excitarse con la sangre que recorría el cuerpo del muchacho o por que estaba violándolo, pero marco disfruto el momento, mientras que lyserg sollozaba de dolor y sentía como moría poco a poco.  
  
Pero en ese momento sintió como el dolor provenía de todos lados, pero especialmente del pecho, y no era un dolor agudo como los demás causado por los golpes de marco, sino por que su corazón se destrozaba cada vez que marco embestía a lyserg con placer, mientras que este gemía de dolor entre llanto y sollozo era el peor dolor que lyserg había sufrido y sabia que lo peor apenas comenzaba.  
  



	6. SANGRE DE UNA AMISTAD

Hola, les gusto el quinto capitulo, espero que si, pobre lyserg marco lo violo, pero bueno de eso se trate esa relación destructiva no????, quiero agradecer a yuzu, a kini-chan, hao will burn you all y por ultimo a akane himura, ellas son mis lectoras y les digo que las quiero mucho(que patético soy). Los demás muéranse, púdranse en las llamas del infierno, me dan asco arderán y sufrirán, los matare uno a uno viendo como sus patéticos gritos cada vez son mas fuertes, jajajajajajajajaja. Claro a menos que manen reviwes, por cierto quiero recomendar unos fanfics, como los de hao will burn you all, (the spear shaman king/ yami and hikari digimon), Ahora al capitulo seis.  
  
Dolor, es solo una palabra que muchos usan, pero en realidad alguien conoce el verdadero dolor, el que no se pude tocar, ni ver, el que solo se siente.  
  
Sin sentido 6-SANGRE DE UNA AMISTAD  
  
Abre los ojos, ¿que ves?, te sorprende mucho al ver sangre, ese color rojo, te da mucha impresión y luego un poco de miedo combinado con preocupación, luego te asustas y abres bien los ojos, pero al hacerlo te duele, te intentas mover y como un golpe sientes dolor, todo tu cuerpo se encoge, la vista se te nubla es demasiado dolor de un solo golpe, luego tu mente se para y a una velocidad increíble pasa por tu cabeza miles de imágenes y empiezan tus lindos ojos verdes a derramar lagrimas, recuerdas que paso esta noche, marco, tu, sexo, dolor.  
  
Si, recuerda, el te violo, marco te violo, acéptalo, sal de tu lindo mundo y acepta que marco te violo, te percatas de esto y aun mas lagrimas salen de tus ojos, luego inspeccionas tu cuerpo y ves heridas, sangre ya seca y muchos moretones, pero ya que puedes pasar, eso paso por tu culpa, ya que tu te dejaste.  
  
Lyserg salio del cuarto de marco, notó que marco no estaba en la casa, eran como las 10 AM y era sábado, lyserg se fue a su cuarto, se metió al baño y se aseo cuidadosamente para no lastimar sus heridas, que al contacto en el agua caliente le ardían bastante.  
  
Después de un rato lyserg se dirigió a la casa de alado, era la casa de una persona que siempre lo había apoyado, iba a ver a Elizabeth.  
  
Cuando llego a ver a su amiga decidieron irse un rato al parque, para que los papas de Elizabeth no interrumpieran en la plática, ya en el parque lyserg le contó todo lo sucedido a su amiga, el solo esperaba los insultos y regaños de esta, pero le sorprendió mucho lo que ella hizo, tomo a lyserg entre sus brazos , como si este fuera un bebe, lo abrazo y lo beso en la frente y comenzó a llorar y le dijo: te quiero mucho lyserg, eres como mi hermano y no quiero verte sufrir, manda a marco al demonio, déjalo el te vilo, sabes cuanto dolor y odio siento en este momento por lo que te hizo??, por favor ya déjalo, se que lo amas pero el no a ti, hazlo por mi, no quiero que ese patán te haga sufrir mas. LYSERG AL ESCUCHAR A SU AMIGA TAMBIEN LA ABRAZO Y LE DIJO QUE LO HARIA, DEJARIA AL IMBECIL DE MARCO. Lyserg se encontraba muy decidió, sabia que al fin se libraría de marco, ya que ese día lo dejaría, lo correría de la casa. Entro en su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras luego de golpe todas las fuerzas se le fueron, no sabia que iba a hacer, el amaba mucho a marco y no quería alejarse de el, no, no quería porque lo amaba y a pesar de lo que había pasado lyserg estaba dispuesto a perdonar a marco, lyserg no podía vivir sin el, lo amaba bastante como para saber que tendría que romper la promesa que le hizo a Elizabeth.  
  
Lyserg se dirigía al cuarto de marco, ya no para correrlo sino mas bien para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y aceptar una disculpa, pero al entrar al cuarto de marco todo su mundo se le derrumbo por segunda vez, la escena que vio lo traumo, era William, arrodillado y con lagrimas en los ojos chupando el miembro de marco, quien estaba casi a punto de explotar del placer, lyserg dejo escapar un sollozo, puesto que empezaron a salir mas lagrimas que de costumbre, marco al notar la presencia de lyserg aparto a William de un fuerte golpe, metió a lyserg al cuarto y cerro la puerta, lyserg estaba muy asustado, seria acaso esta la segunda ocasión en que marco se aprovechara de le, o que tramaba marco.  
  
Lyserg estaba desnudo, william estaba besando a lyserg, los dos tenían muchas lagrimas en los ojos, marco se encontraba en una silla, mientras veía la escena, su mano se encontraba en su entrepierna, sujetaba su miembro, se estaba masturbando mientras veía como los dos chicos tenían relaciones, ninguno de ellos quería, pero marco había amenazado a cada uno, quien no hiciera lo correcto seria al instante ejecutado no el, sino su compañero, por lo tanto ninguno de los chicos puso resistencia, lyserg sentía cada embestida de William, quien estaba muy apenado con lyserg por lo que le hacia, después de un rato William se harto, no quería causarle mas dolor a su amigo, así que se separo, e intento golpear a marco quien estaba muy excitado al ver la tentadora escena, pero no lo logro, ya que marco en ese momento lo recibió con una fuerte bofetada que dejo al niño en el piso, lyserg estaba muy asustado, marco se levanto y dijo: te lo advertí William, no quisiste obedecer, por lo tanto pagaras las consecuencias, en ese momento marco saco de un cajón su conocida pistola, apunto hacia lyserg y grito"migue ángel acaba con este patético estupido". Todo este acto fue seguido por un ángel que se apareció tras el disparo que marco hizo, lyserg solo cerro los ojos y espero su fin, pero en ese momento al abrir los ojos vio como su amigo se desplomaba, este se interpuso entre el ángel y lyserg, William cayo, su cuerpo desnudo lleno de sangre se encontraba en el piso, de repente por arte de magia la alma del joven fue consumida por miguel ángel, al igual que su cuerpo no dejando rastro del muerto.  
  
Lyserg se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras le reclamaba a marco, quien se encontraba viendo la escena sentado en la cama y con una mueca de lujuria, marco tomo a lyserg del brazo , pero este se resistió, marco lo comenzó a golpear, hasta hacer que las heridas un poco mas curadas comenzaran a sangrar mas intensamente que la vez pasada, marco se dejo caer encima de lyserg que estaba en el piso lleno de sangre, marco lo penetro con mucha rapidez, lo embestía una y otra vez, su enorme pene entraba en le ano de lyserg muy rápido y con desesperación por penetrar al niño, lyserg nunca en su vida había sentido eso, le lastimaba mucha, marco lo penetraba intensamente, le dolía mucho, no resistía mas hasta que de repente lyserg comenzó a sangrar, salía mucha sangre ser su ano, toda la alfombra del cuarto se empezó a llenar de sangre, lyserg gritaba de dolor, pero marco solo respondía haciéndolo mas fuerte mientras gritaba: si , siiiiii............. grita, grita.......  
  
Lyserg grito mucho, ya casi no podía moverse , marco por la euforia comenzó a golpear a lyserg mientras lo violaba, lo hacia con mucho placer, luego de un rato termino su orgasmo en el ano del pobre chico, lyserg pensó que todo allí terminarían, pero no, al contrario apenas empezaba, marco arrastro a lyserg a la bañera habría el agua fría se metió junto con el chico, lo tomo de los pelos , lo tiro al piso y comenzó a penetrar de nuevo, el pene de lyserg estaba erecto, no por que le quisiera, sino por que era una reacción del cuerpo.  
  
Marco se sentó en el pene de lyserg, provocando que el pene de este aumentara, marco quería saber que se sentía ser penetrado, dio pequeños saltos en la entrepierna de el joven, lyserg ya no sentía nada, había perdido el conocimiento. el agua se tiño de rojo, por la sangre de lyserg, marco luego de seguir haciendo esto termino por fastidiarse, ya que no sentía nada, tomo el pene de lyserg y lo comenzó a masturbar muy fuertemente, el pene de lyserg se puso muy rojo y expulso algo de sangre, pero a marco no le importo, lo único que quería era sentir placer.  
  
cuando marco acabo decidió irse de la casa, ya no le importaba la salud de lyserg ni nada, regresaría a Japón, la verdad solo había venido con lyserg para eso, solo quería poseerlo a la fuerza, ya que en Japón había violado a muchos niños y eso le excitaba bastante, además de que le robo mucho dinero al joven de pelo verde, sin mencionar todo lo que le robo a William, así que decidió que ya era hora de irse, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse le quería dejar un regalito a lyserg, marco odiaba mucho al niño por haber abandonado el grupo de los soldados x, por lo tanto dejo en la mesa una llave de color dorado en forma de x, esta era la llave para la caja que marco le había mandado a lyserg.  
  
Sin hacer caso de que lyserg se encontraba en la regadera desangrándose Marco se fue ya sin mas que hacer o decir, ya que lo único que lamentaba era que lyserg no era tan bueno en la cama como el creía.  
  
Cuando marco se iba Elizabeth que estaba viendo hacia la ventana logro ver como marco salía de la casa de su mejor amigo y vio que este tenia sus maletas, vio como subió a un taxi del aeropuerto, y supo que al fin marco se iba, pensó que al fin valientemente lyserg lo había corrido y que todo había salido bien, sin pensarlo mas tomo el teléfono y le marco a su amigo, nadie contesto y esto preocupo mucho a Elizabeth, quien aprovecho la ausencia de sus padres para ir a la casa de su amigo, su espíritu acompañante le decía que sentía que algo malo había pasado en esa casa.  
  
Elizabeth toco el timbre, pero nadie le habría, luego de un rato intento abrir la puerta y noto que estaba abierta, se introdujo en la casa y grito el nombre de su amigo, pero nadie le contesto, luego al subir vio que en el cuarto de huéspedes había mucha sangre en la cama, en la alfombra y que este rastro iba al baño y noto que se escuchaba la regadera, por lo tanto sabia que lyserg debía de estar tomando un baño, pero por la sangre se asusto mucho y prefirió ver que había en el baño.  
  
Cuando Elizabeth entro al baño, vio un cuerpo blanco, lleno de sangre, vio el pelo verde del cuerpo y noto que el agua era fría y que toda la bañera estaba teñida de color rojo, vio a su amigo tirado en el piso, su pobre cuerpo desnudo revelaba todo el dolor que acababa de pasar, Elizabeth asustada por la condición de lyserg cerro la bañera y con lagrimas fue por una toalla, saco a su amigo, lo llevo a la cama y lo seco, lo envolvió en las sabanas y se dirigió a teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, Elizabeth se quedo en la cama sentada, alado de lyserg, temiendo que su pobre amigo muriera.  
  
La ambulancia llego y se llevaron a lyserg, Elizabeth se quedo en la casa de este, cuando la ambulancia se fue ella limpio todo, lavo las sabanas la alfombra y limpio el baño, le preparo comida a lyserg y por ultimo se dirigió al hospital, cuando llego le informaron que las heridas de lyserg no eran graves, pero que había perdido mucha sangre además de que en su cuerpo quedarían cicatrices, le dieron sangre de su tipo y que todo ya estaba bien, pero que lyserg despertaría en unos 3 o 4 días, ya que la perdida de sangre habia dejado al muchacho muy débil, Elizabeth comprendió esto, le dio una carta al doctor y le dijo: por favor doctor déle esto al muchacho cuando despierte y por favor no lo dejen salir del hospital hasta que yo regrese, ya que esta muy enfermo psicológicamente y me da miedo lo que sea capas de hacerse, el doctor comprendió a la perfección y sin decir mas Elizabeth se fue.  
  
Elizabeth no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, como había encontrado a su amigo en la bañera desnudo, toda la sangre todo ese dolo que este seguro había pasado, ella no podía imaginar el ser violada y menos por la persona que mas amas en este mundo, era algo muy extraño y a l vez doloroso, sabia que en estos momentos seguramente lyserg estaría pasando por un momento muy duro, el solo pensarlo le daba mucha tristeza, todo ese dolor que lyserg tubo que pasar al que todos le llaman amor, por su mente paso la idea de no amar a William, que tal si el era igual que marco, pero luego reacciono ella sabia que William no era así, el era un niño tierno y lindo, Elizabeth fue interrumpida, cuando el doctor le dijo que pasara a ver a lyserg, que este despertó antes de lo previsto y lo único que decía era que quería ver a Elizabeth, cuando ella llego lloro al ver a su amigo en tal lamentable estado, el comenzó también a llorar, ella se acerco y lyserg solo dijo elizabeth marco mato a William, por favor perdóname fue mi culpa, ya que William se interpuso para salvarme a mi. Y fue lo último que dijo lyserg antes de caer dormido.  
  
El medico al regresar, saco a Elizabeth porque lyserg necesitaba reposo, ella sin ninguna objeción salio del cuarto, se fue del hospital, se fue corriendo, no sabia hacia a donde iba, solo quería correr, sacar ese dolor que lyserg le acababa de decir, eso, William muerto??, no lo podía creer, comenzó a llorar mas que antes, vio donde estaba y se asusto un poco al ver que sus piernas lo habían llevado el frente de la casa de William, saco la llave que William siempre dejaba en un masetero escondida, entro a la casa, sus ojos derramaban cada vez mas lagrimas de dolor y angustia, no lo podía creer, comenzó a gritar desconsoladamente el nombre de la persona que amaba, pero al no recibir respuesta le entro un miedo que la hizo llorar y gritar como loca, no quería esto, quería despertar como si todo esto hubiera sido un mal sueño una pesadilla, pero sabia que no era así, William había muerto, y lo tenia que aceptar, pero el solo hecho de pensar que William había muerto hacían que el corazón de Elizabeth se rompiera en mil pedazos, era un dolor muy fuerte.  
  
Elizabeth fue al cuarto de William y encontró una libreta en el suelo, la levanto todavía temblando del dolor combinado del coraje, y la comenzo a leer, cuando la termino de leer se la llevo, salio de la casa de william y se dirigio a su casa al llegar le conto todo a sus padres y estos consternados dejaron a su hija hacerse cargo de lyserg, ya que ella lo consideraba como un hermano.  
  
Cuando Elizabeth estaba sola en su cama pensó en la única página que tenia algo escrito, y decía:  
  
No se que me pasa, yo siempre he estado enamorado de Elizabeth, pero nunca he podido decírselo, pero luego llega este muchacho, merco es su nombre, en realidad me gustara o solo será que me atrae o se me hace lindo o guapo, bueno nunca lo sabré, ya que hoy el me hizo suyo, fue muy lindo y tierno conmigo y tengo que admitir que lo quiero mucho, bueno eso creo, porque la verdad es que siempre he amado a Elizabeth y pues.... no se, talvez confundo mis sentimientos, pero bueno siempre donde este sabré que Elizabeth es creo que la única mujer a la que he amado, ojala y algún día me atreva a revelarle mis sentimientos.  
  
Elizabeth derramo la ultima lágrima, cerró los ojos y quiso quedarse dormida para por lo menos olvidarse de todo unas cuantas horas. 


	7. SIN SENTIDO

Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo de sin sentido, espero le halla gustado mi primer fanfic, próximamente haré uno haox yoh horoxren y otras parejas y como es mi gusto será romance/angst, espero les halla agradado este de marco/lyserg quiero dedicárselo a mí mejor amiga que siempre me ha apoyado hao will burn you all, también quiero agradecerle a kini, a yuzu a akane himura y dos de mis mejores amigas dana bloom y Daniela espejel, les agradezco por leer este fanfic y espero no me maten al ver el final, este es el séptimo y ultimo capitulo ( me encanta el numero siete), despido a este fanfic con mucho angst, espero no me maten por el final que le doy, hasta la próxima y recuerden quien no me manden reviews arderá las llamas del infierno. Tendrá dolor sufrimiento asco y le pasara lo mismo que a lyserg. Satanás los maldiga engendros del mal.  
  
Sin sentido 7-SIN SENTNDO  
  
Relación destructiva, tu lo amas el no a ti, tu corazón fue vendido al mejor comprador, tu corazón fue sobornado, asesinando tu vida, tu crees que el te ama, tu ya no quieres amarlo, pero el te obliga a hacerlo, te extorsiona, estas lleno de amor artificial, porque el amor que el te da no es humano, al parecer no puedes encontrarte a ti mismo, estas perdido en las sombras, en la oscuridad, ¿¿¿¿¿¿quien es el autor de estos actos tan terribles????, ¿¿¿¿¿porque te hace esto????, ya no estas seguro de tus actos, de tus sentimientos, decir que el esta aquí, pero te equivocas todo ya a acabado, estas solo, nadie esta contigo y solo caes en la oscuridad mientras recuerdas que el nunca te amo, que el solo te utilizo para obtener placer, que te engaño, por ultimo te amo a la fuerza, déjate llevar por el dolor, no trates de esconderte que inútil es, piensa que el ya no piensa en ti, no cierres tus ojos, solo el sabe todas las mentiras que te ha dicho, no trates de buscar luz, nunca morirás mas que de dolor, estas aterrado por lo que ves, pero muy dentro de ti sabes que todavía vendrá mas, estas petrificado por el miedo que sientes, estas siego por las lagrimas que derramas, pero si pudieras parar todo el dolor que sientes lo harías, sangre en todo tu cuerpo, escuchas voces de dolor dentro de ti, se ve dolor y muerte en tus ojos, el esta tirado alado de ti, el te desea, lo dejaras hacerte suyo???, se acerca tu final, abandonas todo lo que has echo para sentir el ultimo aliento de dolor, pero todavía no crees, que tu cielo azul, tu aire limpio, tu soleado día se halla echo pedazos y te halla mostrado la realidad, un cielo negro, lluvioso, el aire huele a cadáver, a muerte, a destrucción, a dolor, no quieres despertar del sueño eterno y abrir los ojos para ver la realidad, eres patético, sientes esperanza de que todo esto es un sueño, que la realidad que ves ya no existe, pero es inútil por mas que abras y cierres los ojos veras ese cielo negro, que esta sobre ti viendo como te hacen pedazos la vida, como te quedas sin amor, como cada respiro que das invoca a tu corazón a darse mas cuenta de que eres una basura, lo peor es que crees que el llegara y te besara tiernamente, te dirá lo mucho que te ama, te dirá que todo fue un mal rato, que estas bien, pero sabes que eso son solo ilusiones tuyas, el nunca te quiso y menos te amo, estas cansado de estar aquí, en este mundo donde solo sientes rencor, odio, vergüenza y traición, en este maldito mundo, tu deseas que si el se tiene que ir, que solo se valla sin ver a tras, sin despedirse, porque cada segundo es un insoportable sufrimiento, ese sentimiento que tanto maldices no te deja en paz, pero el sigue aquí, a tu lado, lo hace apropósito para verte sufrir, le gusta ver el dolor que tienes adentro, le gusta verte así, pero sabes que todavía le perteneces, el es como una droga para ti, sin el no eres nada, lo necesitas aunque te pegue, te odie, te diga que la das asco y tu no has podido superarlo, das lastima, por eso ya no encuentras mas motivo de estar aquí, ya no encuentras mas sentido a tu triste y patética vida, has tratado de mil maneras de hacer que tu mente lo olvide, pero simplemente no puedes olvidar, porque eres patético, todavía no sabes que es lo que te ata a este mundo ya no quieres estar aquí, sabes que si mueres no sentirás mas dolor, no pensaras mas en el porque tu cuerpo se estará pudriendo en la tierra mientras que tu alma encontrara la paz eterna con lo grandes espíritus, cuando todo este tiempo tu corazón fue quedando hueco ya no sentías nada cada vez que el te violaba, ya no sentías, tu cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, observas sin darte cuenta, como por instinto como el te ve, como te desea, pero tu no quieres ser jalado por el hacia el dolor, no quieres caer en ese hueco oscuro que esta dentro de ti, donde no ves luz, no ves esperanza, no sientes el calor de alguien, estarás solo, no ves a nadie que te ayude a salir de allí, no sabes que hacer y te desesperas, has visto ese lugar en tus sueños y te da miedo saber que puedes llegar a caer en toda esa oscuridad, en todo ese dolor que es mayor que el que ya sientes, cuando el esta enzima de ti violándote puedes sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente, sientes su miembro dentro de ti, y en vez de sentir excitación como antes te da asco, mucho asco, cuando te besa ya no sabe a dulce miel, sabe muy amargo y te da mas asco, pero te sientes impotente al saber que no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo, ya que si lo intentas el te golpeara y la verdad sabes que ya estas muy lastimado tanto físicamente como psicológicamente como para recibir mas dolor, cuando la gente te vea y te pregunte que te ha pasado, que le responderás, sabes que no puedes decirle la verdad, ya que marco te hará pagar con mas golpes de los que ya te ha dado, intentaste matar al dolor, pero solo te trajo mas, mientes al decir que estas bien mientes, porque sabes que te estas muriendo, estas muriendo mienta gritas, sangras y lloras, estas esposado al miedo que marco te causa, ¿¿como podemos decirle amor, cuando es mas como una obligación??, tu corazón esta sellado de mentiras por muchas lagrimas, perdido al alcanzar el amor, porque despertaste el final, peleas por la oportunidad de no mentirle a tu corazón una ves mas, pero sabes que nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca serás lo suficientemente puro, tu nunca concebirás amor verdadero, nunca alcanzaras la felicidad, el nunca te amara, tu siempre sufrirás, lucharas en volver a amar, pero nunca podrás, por dentro arde el infierno de dolor eterno, te consume poco a poco, hasta que no quede mas que cenizas de ti y tu cuerpo, hasta que tu alma muera en el sangriento combate que tu corazón mantuvo con tus erróneos sentimientos, tu mente solo crea imágenes de un mundo que nunca fue y nunca será, que no tienes vergüenza de lo que te hace imaginar tu demente cabeza, y ahora que te han quitado la venda de los ojos a donde iras a esconderte de la mentira que creíste que fue tu vida, estas solo en las sombras, caes mas y mas profundamente en un mundo horrible y sin compasión alguna, sientes como eres extorsionado, el no te recuerda pero tu si a el , tu creíste en el, destruiste todo solo para llegar a el, tienes que estar con el para respirar, para vivir, por todas estas razones y por aun miles mas hoy te quitaras la vida, nada vale la pena todo este dolor que estas sintiendo hoy en tu corazón, muere, matate, siente una vez mas un dolor que nunca sentirás, el dolor de la muerte, pero sabes que este dolor solo es físico y durara solo unos segundos, porque luego morirás y tu cuerpo ni tu mente recordaran nada, tu corazón Será aliviado de la pena que sintió, ya no habrá mas dolor, o crees que todavía podrás resolver las cosas, podrás encontrar a otra persona que te ame, podrás tu volver a entregarte sin recordar a marco, podrás dar un beso sin pensar en marco, podrás hacer el amor sin imaginar que el esta contigo, podrás amar a alguien verdaderamente sin hacerlo sufrir como marco te hizo sufrir, allí en la muerte estarás a salvo del dolor, no sabes a donde mas ir, con la muerte serás libre por siempre, en las sombras es mejor que en la luz verdadera, no puedes seguir allí, quieres que te enseñen el camino hacia las sombras para perderte y no volver, no quieres volver a amar, porque no quieres volver a sufrir. Piérdete en las sombras en el odio, no salgas de allí matate, suicídate siente el ultimo dolor, grita muerte, hule el cadáver, huele la oscuridad, hule la muerte que te asecha, siente el dolor de amar. Púdrete en tu corazón sangriento, no más dolor, no mas pena, no mas agonía, no mas vergüenza, no mas sufrimiento, no mas dolor, solo la muerte y si alguien quiere detenerte en este acto satánico necesitas que te den una razón, solo una razón para no dejar de vivir, solo traes pena das asco, tu carne putrefacta llena de sangre mientras te arrastras en el suelo como la vil basura inservible que eres, pobre niño entupido, solo vete, eres patético hasta llegas a dar lastima por eso debes morir. Quieres saber el secreto del amor es muy simple es este: el amor es dolor, el dolor es sufrimiento y el sufrimiento es amor.  
  
Este rió de lagrimas que parecen gotas pesadas de sangre corren por tus ojos, con el viento cruzan rápidamente tu cara y bajan por tus mejillas, acariciando tu pálida piel, corres hacia la oscuridad es de noche, acabas de escapar del hospital donde Elizabeth te dejo hace unos días, tu ropa huele a sangre, te duelen todavía las heridas provocadas por las manos de marco, todavía te sientes débil, pero tu corres desesperadamente hacia un puente que se ve a lo lejos, ves la luz de los coches que se refleja en tus ojos verdes, esos ojos que ahora no inspiran mas que rencor odio y mas que nada dolor, si mucho dolor, agonía y sufrimiento. Tu cuerpo logra sentir ligeramente las gotas de lluvia que caen en tu cuerpo lleno de moretones, cortaduras, rasguños y heridas, al llegar al puente tu corazón late mas rápido sabes que es el momento para morir.  
  
Esto fue lo ultimo que escucho lyserg diethel, antes de caer en la oscuridad de su corazón, el estaba escuchando todos estos pensamientos que venían de su cabeza, y ya no aguanto mas, mientras los escuchaba corría con todas sus fuerzas, no sabia realmente a donde iba, lo único que sabia era que sus pies lo llevaban a algún lado, el no sabia a donde pero seguía corriendo desesperadamente, sin control alguno, de repente las lagrimas empezaron a llenar esos hermosos ojos verdes que lyserg poseía, salieron lagrimas, que con el viento y el movimiento lograron escurrirse en las mejillas de la blanca cara del muchacho, es que cada palabra que pasaba por la mente de lyserg era mas y mas dolor y recordaba que hace solo unos momentos había despertado de un largo sueño, en el que el pensó era una pesadilla, pero fue peor, ya que no se trataba de ninguna pesadilla si no mas bien de la realidad, recordó que marco había matado a su mejor amigo William, que Elizabeth estaba como en trance en su casa por esta muerte, que el había sido violado por marco, pero lo peor fue cuando Elizabeth le llevo la caja negra y una llave que marco dejo antes de irse de su vida , abrió la caja y encontró un puñal, era color plata con le mango negro con la insigniia de los soldados x y una nota que decía: Tu cuerpo ya no es puro y no eres mecedor de la vida, toma el puñal y clavártelo en el corazón para que dejes de sentir el dolor que yo, marco, te he hecho adiós pequeño lyserg. Espero con ansias verte en el infierno.  
  
Lyserg llego a un puente muy alto, de altura eran alrededor de unos 35 metros, abajo pasaban muchos coches a gran velocidad, lyserg se acerco a la orilla del puente, se recargo en el barandal y lloro desconsoladamente al recordar todo lo que le Había pasado y lo peor era quien se lo había hecho, la persona que el mas amaba y que ahora la detestaba y odiaba, lyserg volvió a mirar la caída y sintió miedo, era eso lo que el realmente quería, moriría por la causa de marco, allí se quedo un rato pensando hasta que se dio por vencido por mas que quisiera ver las cosas por un lado positivo, por una solución siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que de nada servia seguir viviendo, sin ya mas pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era quitarse la vida.  
  
Auque todos dijeran que lyserg era un cobarde no le importaba, el quería dejar de sufrir y si esa era la única solución lo haría.  
  
Sin pensarlo para ya no arrepentirse y con lagrimas en su hermoso rostro, se armo de todo el valor que tenia, vio de nuevo la caída, se subió lentamente al barandal mientras pensaba en que así seria la única manera de parar todo ese dolor que alguna vez el confundió con amor, en seco se paro, dio la media vuelta, vio por ultima vez el cielo, que ahora veía de color azul fuerte, ya que se hacia de noche, la ultima lagrima salio de sus ojos, se armo de todo el valor que tenia, dio la vuelta y pensó que si la caída no lo mataba lo haría algún coche que pasara con tremenda velocidad. De que me sirve vivir sin amor, a nadie le importo verdaderamente, todos estarán mejor sin mi, ya no aguanto mas, estoy cansado y marco que era mi única ilusión, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, desde que hao asakura mato a mis padres siempre he estado solo, he tomado malas decisiones y hoy se acabara mi vida, ya que me considero un ser asqueroso al sentir tanto odio, adiós dolor para siempre.  
  
Lyserg estuvo apunto de saltar del puente, pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, no sabia que hacia su cabeza estaba en otro lado del universo, cuando llego al parque donde después de tanto tiempo había visto a marco se acerco a la fuente donde fue donde comenzó toda aquella agonía, vio la fuente por un rato se acerco al agua fría la toco y sonrió melancólicamente, de su bolsa de la chamarra que traía extrajo el puñal, lo vio fijamente y dijo: hazme sufrir por ultima vez y muéstrame el camino hacia la oscuridad donde nadie ni nada podrá hacerme mas daño del que ya me han hecho.  
  
Lyserg tomo el puñal dirigió la punta hacia su pecho soltó una ultima lagrima en la que todo su ser se fue de su cuerpo, la lagrima cayo en el pasto mojado del parque, la lluvia caía muy fuerte y rápido, lyserg solo dijo: es mejor ir a las sombras del suicidio que permanecer en la luz sintiendo como esta te quema.  
  
Lyserg sintió como la hoja fría del puñal atravesaba su corazón, quien al sentir el impacto comenzó a latir mas despacio, lyserg se dejo caer en el piso, el dolo era muy grande, mucho mas grande de lo que imaginaba, su respiración se empezaba a ir, le costaba retener el aire en sus pulmones, estaba echado de lado, vio como el agua de la lluvia teñía de color rojo todo el pasto. Lyserg empezó a cerrar los ojos le costaba tenerlos abiertos, sentía que todas sus fuerzas se le iban, el aire ya no entraba, trataba desesperadamente de que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, pero no se podía, se mareo y cada vez su corazón latía mas débilmente, , cada latido hacia que el puñal se enterrara mas, lyserg ya no sentía nada y con grandes esfuerzos se pudo escuchar sus ultimas palabras:  
  
Intento matar al dolor, pero solo me trae mas.  
  
En el suelo del parque se encontraba un joven de pelo amarillo, ojos azules y con lentes, piel blanca, su nombre era marco, este se acerco al cuerpo de lyserg, lo tomo entre sus brazos vio la escena, too el pecho lleno de sangre, toda la ropa estaba llena de sangre, el pasto estaba llena de sangre, lyserg abrió los ojos casi no podía, estaba apunto de morir y marco le dijo:  
  
Solo quiero que sepas que tu amiga Elizabeth esta en un mundo mejor junto con William y que me das no lastima no ternura ni nada de eso, me das asco.  
  
Marco dejo caer el cuerpo, tomo el puñal y lo hundió mas mientras besaba a lyserg, lyserg al sentir esto casi se vomita no podía decir nada por la rabia que sentía, cerro sus ojos y dio el ultimo respiro para morir.  
  
Marco se alejo del cuerpo del muchacho mientras decía:  
  
Al fin murió, después de tanto, pero tengo que admitir que ESTA SIEMPRE FUE UNA RELACIÓN SIN SENTIDO.  
  
We shall soon be far away from you, but then you would never know it, because you are in the shadows, finally here in the hell, and here you can fell more pain that in the human world, so stupid are you to do suicide, can you here the whispear of the dead one´s they sufer, like you are going to sufer, so say goodbay to the light and fell the pain of the true darkness. 


End file.
